


King Smurf The Worst

by cap_n_port



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Elections, Explosions, Fights, Gen, Rebellion, adaption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: An election to choose who will be in charge when Papa Smurf leaves takes a turn for the worse when the village accidentally elects a tyrant.-----A modern written adaption of the King Smurf comic.I'm basing it on a fan translation: http://bluebuddies.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?/topic/1/2978.html#000000Currently on hiatus.





	1. The Failed Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Smurf uses the wrong ingredient in a potion.

It was midnight, and everything was calm and quiet in Smurf Village. Well, almost everything. Alone in his labratory, Papa Smurf was hard at work on an experiment.

Papa Smurf measured out the violet petals and smurfapiperium he needed, adding them to the concoction brewing on his table. Next, he needed some euphorbium. He already had a ladder leading up to the high shelf it was on, so he climbed the ladder and grabbed the container. Climbing back down, he checked the label to make sure he'd grabbed the right thing.

He had, so he opened it, reaching in a hand to grab a pinch of it. His hand hit solid wood. He retracted his hand and peered in.

"It's empty..." Papa Smurf said, to nobody in particular. "I can't smurf any more right now, euphorbium only grows on the far side of the mountains." He put the container down. Maybe he'd just use a few grains of hellebore instead? He picked up the container for that, and added it to the mixture.

BAM!

The hellebore had been the wrong thing to add, as it had caused the mixture to explode like one of Jokey's presents.

"That didn't smurf..." Papa Smurf said. "I must have euphorbium!"

After he cleaned up his laboratory, he grabbed a candle for light and left, locking the door behind him.

"I'll have to leave tomorrow morning in order to smurf it! After I clean my face and beard, and get some rest, that is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a singular page in the original. Now, it's a chapter.


	2. The Big Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Smurf leaves. Some smurfs get in a fight.

The very next morning, Papa Smurf called all the smurfs to attention.

"I shall be gone for a few smurfs!" He told them. "I expect you to be very good smurfs while I'm gone." After answering several questions that smurfs had for him, and saying his goodbyes, Papa left the village.

"Well... There he smurfs..." remarked a smurf.

"Yeah..." said another.

Before they could dwell on it too long, however, yet another smurf ran by, bouncing a ball.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Who wants to smurf a game of ball with me?"

"Me!" Said most of the smurfs, going to join him.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Brainy Smurf yelled. The smurfs stopped in their tracks and looked at him. "We need to smurf work on the River Smurf!" He said, shaking his finger disapprovingly. "So come on, everysmurf. Let's go there right now." Almost nosmurf liked Brainy Smurf, and nosmurf at all liked him bossing them around.

"Go smurf on it, Brainy! We'll do what we like!"

"Yeah, who do you think you are?"

"Go smurf a kite!"

"I hate kites!" muttered Grouchy Smurf.

"When I say we'll be smurfing on the bridge, that is what we're going to smurf, and I mean it! As Papa Smurf's self-appointed assistant, when he's away, I'm in charge here!"

"You, in charge?" Hefty Smurf said. "That's a real laugh. Right now, I smurf that I'm in charge, and what I say goes! Understand?" The village erupted in complaints.

"You?"

"Why you?"

"No! Me!"

"You? Ha! That's a real good one."

"And why not me?"

"I'm going to tell Papa Smurf!" Brainy Smurf whined.

"Why not me?" Asked Snappy Smurf. "I'm the oldest!"

"And the dumbest..." muttered another smurf.

"I smurf that I'll be the smurf in charge, and nosmurf else!" Hefty Smurf yelled. "If anyone isn't smurfy with it, I'll smurf them a good smurf in the smurf!" A smurf winced.

"Ouch. I don't want to be on the receiving end of that." The rest of the smurfs, though, kept arguing, which quickly devolved into a physical fight.

"You'll all be punished!" Yelled Brainy Smurf. "I will tell this to Papa Smurf, and Papa Smurf will-" He was hit on the head with a club. "He'll- He'll..." Brainy Smurf wobbled back and forth before passing out. 

The fight continued until most of the smurfs had collapsed from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why does Snappy say he's the oldest?"  
> Because I think it's funny, since he gets turned back into a smurfling later in the series.


	3. A Smurfy Democracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Smurfs have an idea.

Three smurfs- Gardening Smurf, Sunny Smurf, and Harmony Smurf- sat together under a tree. They had left the village, having become annoyed with all the yelling.

"We must smurf up a solution, sooner or later." Gardening Smurf said. "Which one of us is going to be our leader?" Sunny Smurf grinned.

"Well, me, of course!" He said.

"You?! Why should it be you?!" Harmony Smurf asked. "Why not me?" 

"Come on," said Gardening Smurf, annoyed. "Can we please not smurf this up again?"

"I have an idea!" Sunny Smurf said. "Why don't we vote? That's a smurfingly brilliant idea, if I do say so myself!" Gardening Smurf nodded.

"Oh, yes, it is!"

"Quick! Let's smurf this with the rest of the village!"

* * *

The three smurfs stepped back into the village. Everyone had calmed down, and was talking amongst themselves.

"How are we going to get their attention?" Gardening Smurf asked.

"I know!" Harmony Smurf said. "I'll play them a tune!" He reached up into his hat and pulled out his trumpet. Gardening Smurf and Sunny Smurf covered their ears as he started to play. Everysmurf looked over at the source of the horrible noise.

"Harmony, I think you can stop now." Gardening Smurf said. Harmony stopped.

"Why? Don't they like my music?"

"Uhhhh..." Luckily, Sunny interrupted, stepping up onto a bench.

"Listen to me!" He yelled. "We've smurfed up with a system for knowing how to replace Papa Smurf! We'll use universal smurfrage! Everysmurf will vote for the Smurf they think is best for the job! So let everysmurf smurf who they will vote for!"

"I vote for me!" Almost everysmurf yelled.

"I hate voting!" Grouchy said. Sunny stepped down.

"This isn't going to work!" He said to his friends.

"So now what do we smurf?"

"Let's smurf off the election until tomorrow!" Sunny said, loud enough so that everysmurf could hear. "A good night's smurf might help things out."

As the smurfs dispersed, various smurfs tried to convince others to vote for them. Including one manipulative, cunning smurf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gardening Smurf and Sunny Smurf are both OCs. Sunny Smurf is usually happy, which is the opposite of Grouchy.


	4. False Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One smurf figures out how to get smurfs to vote for him.  
> \----  
> Changed the title.

_"Hmm..."_ The smurf thought. _"Now, how do I get the other smurfs to vote for me?"_

He spotted Brainy Smurf talking to Bugcatcher Smurf. Well, more like "talking at."

"...And besides, that's what I always tell Papa Smurf! I said, 'Papa Smurf, am I not the smurfest smurf of my generation of smurfs?' and Papa Smurf tells me that I smurf better than all my fellow smurfs! That's the reason that you should vote for me!"

Bugcatcher Smurf looked annoyed as Brainy Smurf walked off, confident that he'd gotten someone's vote. The other smurf walked over to Bugcatcher Smurf.

"He's a real bore to listen to, isn't he?" The smurfs asked.

"Yeah! He never smurfs up!" Bugcatcher Smurf replied. "He should have been named Talkative Smurf!"

"Well, if I'm elected, I'll smurf a law that will outlaw bores!"

"Really? My friend, you've got my vote!"

"Hey, that's smurfy!" The smurf said. He walked away, smiling.

 _"Well, how about that?"_ He thought. _"All it takes to smurf votes is smurfing promises!"_

* * *

 

The smurf heard loud eating from a mushroom house. He knocked on the door.

"Come in! I'm just having lunch!" Greedy Smurf yelled from inside. The smurf opened the door.

"Good food?" He asked. Greedy Smurf nodded, eating another piece of bread. "Well, I don't think they smurf enough cakes around here! If I'm elected, I'll make sure that cakes will be smurfed every day! Everysmurf will have double rations of sarsaparilla! And there will be pancakes smurfed three times a week if I'm elected!" Greedy Smurf's mouth watered.

"Pancakes? Awesome! You'll definitely have my vote!" Greedy Smurf said. The smurf stepped out of Greedy Smurf's house.

 _"That's two..."_ He thought. _"Ah! Here's Vanity!"_  He ran up to Vanity Smurf, clasping his hands and adopting a fake expression of admiration. "Oh, what a handsome smurf you are!" Vanity Smurf turned around.

"Well.. What can I say?"

"You're the smurf that every smurf adores and admires, because you're the pinnacle of smurfiness that every smurf wants to be, and I truly mean it!" Vanity Smurf smiled.

"It's nice to see another smurf who appreciates my beauty. I'm definitely voting for you!"

"Oh, really? Why, thank you!"

"No problem. If you-" But the other smurf had already run off. "Oh."

_"That's three down! Now to find Lazy Smurf!"_

Lazy Smurf was lying down by the river than ran past Smurf Village.

"Hot enough for you?" The smurf said.

"'S _too_ hot.." 

"No smurf should be made to smurf on such a hot day! In fact, if I'm elected, I'll smurf a law that states that nobody has to smurf unless they feel like it, especially on hot days like this!"

"Really? How smurfy of you! You'll definitely have my vote!"

* * *

 

_"It's smurfing! It's smurfing! If I can convince them all, I'll most definitely win the election!"_

And so, the smurf's election campaign continued.

* * *

 

"If you vote for me, I promise that I will smurf your logs!"

"Really?" Timber Smurf responded, sawing through a small pile of logs. "How smurf of you! You'll definitely have my vote!" He handed the other smurf the saw. "And when you're done with the smaller pile, you can smurf those!" He pointed behind the other smurf to a humongous pile of logs, taller than both smurfs combined.

* * *

 

"Owwww! That was one hard-smurfed vote!" The smurf complained. Suddenly, a loud, dissonant noise made him jump. He walked towards the source of it, and saw Harmony Smurf. He faked a smile. "Ah, so it's you! I was wondering where such smurfy music was coming from. I'll tell you what, if I'm elected, I promise I'll smurf you the chief soloist of a smurfing band!"

"Really? Then you'll definitely have my vote!" Harmony Smurf said happily. "Since you're such a big fan of my music, perhaps you'd like to smurf one of my original compositions!" The other smurf started hurrying away. 

"Well... uh... it's a smurfy idea, but I really must be going!"

"Fine, then let me smurf with you!" Harmony Smurf followed the other smurf, playing his horrendous music.

 _"Ugh, the things I smurf just to get elected!"_ the smurf thought.

* * *

 

"Oh, there you are!" Jokey Smurf said, handing the other smurf a gift box. "Somebody wants you to smurf this!"

"For me?" He opened it. "Probably a gift from a nice voter-" And it exploded in his face. Jokey Smurf laughed so hard he nearly cried.

"I got you! I got you!" The other smurf wanted to strangle Jokey Smurf, but he forced a smile.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. What I like most about you is your smurf of humor! If I'm elected, I promise to smurf you minister of the... uh... jokes and pranks department!"

"Really? Then you'll definitely get my vote!"

* * *

 

Back at his house, the smurf paced back and forth.

"Maybe I should smurf some campaign posters?" He opened up a window, accidentally knocking over a smurf who had been walking a little too close by. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine!" Clumsy Smurf stood up, pushing his hat away from his eyes. However, it just flopped back down. "It happens all the smurf!"

"Would you be willing to smurf me a favor? Would you kindly smurf me some leaves of paper?"

"Sure thang!" Clumsy Smurf ran off, nearly tripping over his own feet several times. 

"Good! Now I just need a brush, and some paint!" The other smurf went to go grab those items. As soon as he had them, he heard a knock on his door. He went to open it, and saw Clumsy Smurf standing there, holding some oak leaves.

"Here's what ya smurfed for! Kind of a weird request, though."

"No!" The other smurf yelled. "I asked for leaves of paper, not oak leaves!"

"Ah?"

 _"Now, how do I get this idiot Smurf to vote for me?"_ He thought. Suddenly, he had an idea. Of course! Clumsy Smurf often did the opposite of what he was asked, if there wasn't another smurf to remind him! "Listen to me!" He said. "On voting day, you're going to vote for Brainy Smurf! Not for me, you hear? Only for Brainy Smurf!" Clumsy Smurf smiled.

"Gosh! It's just smurfy ta see someone else smurfin' fer Brainy, 'stead of against him!" The other smurf gulped.

"Yeah... Rooting _for_ him..."

"Don't smurf about it! Ah'll be sure ta vote fer Brainy!" Clumsy Smurf gave a thumbs up as he stepped out of the house. "Sorry ah couldn't be more helpful!"

The smurf waved goodbye to Clumsy Smurf, before noticing Grouchy Smurf walking by.

 _"Well, there's Mister Sunshine himself, Grouchy Smurf!"_  He thought. He ran over to Grouchy.

"Hello! Things not going very well?"

"No!" Grouchy Smurf grouched, not stopping. The other smurf followed him.

"Me neither! I mean, this election is what's smurfing me! It's such a chore to have to vote!"

"I hate voting!"

"I  _despise_ voting!" The other smurf lied. "They claim you smurf the power to choose, but it's all really luck of the smurf! But you know... If you have to vote anyways, why not vote for me?"

Grouchy Smurf stopped so suddenly the other smurf ran into him. He turned around and glared at the other smurf.

"I hate people who try to make me vote for them!" He said, before stomping off.

_"Well then!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bugcatcher Smurf" is because the Smurf Brainy's talking to in the comic has a bug-catching net.  
> Like in comics canon, King Smurf's name will not be mentioned before he becomes King Smurf.


	5. The Election

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Part: The smurfs forget to listen to Brainy's speech.  
> Second Part: Brainy Smurf tries to commit voter fraud.

"...and as Papa Smurf always says, 'Every smurf will live at the expense of the smurf who smurfs!' Smurf this truth, because this smurf with his rhetoric will.." The smurf sitting next to Brainy Smurf shushed him.

"Come on! He's about to speak!"

"My fellow gentlesmurfs!" The smurf on the stage said loudly, grabbing the microphone. "I'm usually a smurf of few words, so I'll make my words smurf! Tomorrow you will choose a leader, and all I smurf of you is to choose wisely! Some smurfs want to be leader so that they smurf high above their peers all day! I choose to smurf among them! Some smurfs want to be leader so that they can smurf orders without anybody questioning them! I choose to be the smurf who will listen to your problems and your solutions and smurf decisions based on what you smurf me!" He took a deep breath. "I choose to be the leader who will be wise and compassionate and generous! I choose to be the leader who will never smurf my back on my fellow smurfs! I choose to be the leader who keeps every single promise I have ever smurfed with anysmurf! I choose to be honest and fair in my judgements! So, tomorrow, if you have to choose any smurf, all I can smurf is- vote for me!" The assembly hall erupted in cheers. "Quiet down, now. Do any of you smurf any questions?"

"I have one!" Brainy Smurf said, standing up. 

"Not this dude again!" Muttered a smurf.

"My question is: Why should anysmurf vote for any smurf besides me? Indeed, Papa Smurf has always said that I was the one who..."

"Just a moment! If my honorable opponent would let me smurf a few words, I would gladly smurf him the opportunity to smurf his peace! Meanwhile, any of you who are smurfing thirsty, I would like to invite you all to smurf a fresh glass of smurfberry juice with me!"

As the smurf stepped off the stage and out the door, most of the other smurfs followed him. Brainy Smurf stepped up to the stage and began to lecture the two remaining smurfs.

"Ya think he's aware everysmurf left?" Clumsy Smurf whispered to Grouchy Smurf.

"I hate everysmurf leaving!" Grouchy Smurf grouched.

* * *

The next morning, the whole town lined up outside of the mushroom that had been designated for voting. The line slowly went into and out of the mushroom- occasionally, a smurf would yell "Next!" and the line would move by one smurf. 

"Here! Smurf into that booth with this smurf of paper and smurf the name of the smurf that you will vote for!"

As soon as Brainy Smurf voted, he got back in the line, cutting in front of quite a few smurfs. If any smurf noticed him, they didn't call attention to it.

"Let's see..." Flighty Smurf hesitated. "Which should I vote for, this smurf or that smurf? They say this smurf is much smurfier than that smurf, but on the other hand..."

"Come on! We don't have all smurf!"

Brainy Smurf tried to sneak in as Flighty Smurf left. 

"Hey!" A smurf called out. "You already voted!"

"Oh.. uh.. really?" Brainy Smurf said, backing up. _"Smurf! They recognized me! It must be my glasses!"_ He thought. He got back in the line, and taking off his glasses, placed them in his hat. He couldn't see anything, but he somehow made it back to the voting mushroom. "The booth! Where's the booth!" He said, pushing past a smurf. The smurf looked at him.

 _"Hold on, there's no blind smurfs..."_ The smurf thought. _"This smurf doesn't belong here!"_ He grinned, taking Brainy Smurf's hand. "It's over here!" He said out loud.

"Thank you!" Brainy Smurf said- shortly before he was kicked out.

"Good! The last smurf has smurfed his vote! Now let's smurf up all the votes!"

* * *

"And now, the final results of the vote..." All the smurfs' heads turned towards the announcing smurf. "With 96 votes versus 2 and a smurfed ballot, the winner is... Smurf!" The village cheered.

"Consmurfulations, my friend!" A smurf said, shaking the winning smurf's hand.

"I- I'm elected!"

"No!" Brainy Smurf said. "This isn't right! I demand a recount!" Two smurfs picked up the winning smurf on their shoulders, carrying him through town.

"Howdy!" Clumsy Smurf said, running to catch up with the big group of smurfs. "Ah smurfed just what ya said ta smurf- ah voted fer Brainy Smurf!"

"Smurf me down for a moment!" The winning smurf said, as they reached his house. "I've got a surprise to smurf you!" The smurfs put him down, and he rushed into his house.

"What do you think he's going to smurf us?" A smurf asked.

"Smurfberry juice?" Suggested another.

"Or maybe sarsaparilla?" Added a third.

"Wait- everysmurf, here he is! LOOK!"

 

 


	6. Threads of Gold

The winning smurf came out of his house dressed in brilliant gold. However, the other smurfs didn't think it was that smurfy.

"Look at him! He's a real dandelion smurf!" A smurf heckled.

"Smurf down the brightness, I can't see you!" Another smurf yelled.

"Why are you smurfing a yellow outfit?" Pushover Smurf asked.

"It's not yellow!" The winning smurf said. "It's gold!"

"Sure, it's gold, but you can't smurf around wearing that." Pushover replied.

"And why not?" The winning smurf said. "And anyways, from now on, you all shall call me King Smurf the first!" The rest of the smurfs burst into laughter.

"Makes you wonder what he's been smurfing lately!" One of them called out.


End file.
